


You are the Magnet and I'm the Metal

by mimi_chi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: Akaashi had long since stopped batting an eyelash at the multiple mouse pads bearing two beaming faces, the dozens of inspirational posters bearing their body parts and bad puns, and invitations to events ranging from ‘our broversery’ to ‘kitten’s first wine tasting’.AKA the AU where Akaashi thinks that Bokuto and Kuroo are dating but he thirsts hard for Bokuto anyway.





	You are the Magnet and I'm the Metal

“ _No. Absolutely not. No way, no._ ”

In the three months that Akaashi had been working at the small, family owned Fukurodani Print Shop, he had never heard the assistant manager, Yukie-san, raise her voice. And he had seen several situations daily that warranted it. Rude, yelling businessmen who needed their business cards to be redone right this instant, they were going to be meeting with a prominent client and the wrong kanji had been used in their name ( even though they had faithfully followed the form submitted online ), just what kind of incompetents worked here?! Would-be brides who spent hours agonizing over which fonts to use on their wedding invitations before giving up and leaving without buying anything. Drunk college kids who thought it would be funny to try to Xerox parts of them none of them were paid enough to see.

And yet none of those instances had gotten more than a blink or a yawn out of Yukie-san. Concerned, Akaashi rounded the corner, setting his expression to what Komi-san referred to as ‘stun mode’, eyes narrowed and unforgiving.

“Is there a problem?” Both his assistant manager and the wild looking customer she was trying to talk down whirled to look at him, Yukie-san’s expression instantly turning gleeful while the customer, oddly enough, did not seem stunned in the slightest. If anything, he leaned forward onto the counter, golden eyes wide with interest.

“Oh, Akaashi, good timing. You were going to need this training sooner or later.” She beckoned him closer, and not letting his expression waver in the least, he went to stand beside her. “Akaashi, this is Bokuto, Bokuto, this is Akaashi.”

“Hey, hey-” 

Before the greeting could be completed, Yukie-san turned away from him to focus fully on Akaashi, hands resting on his shoulders, expression grave.

“Akaashi, this is the most important lesson I can teach you. Even if you know a customer, have been friends with a customer since high school, and even if they request it, giving an employee discount is to be done at your discretion. You can say no, and it’s highly encouraged, especially if it’s Bokuto.”

The customer- Bokuto-san’s?- expression contorted to one of outrage, his face scrunching up. Given his size and musculature, he should have been intimidating, but all Akaashi could think of was, oddly enough, a puffed up owl. It must have been the strangely styled and streaked black and white hair, and his almost comically large eyes.

“Yukie! C’mon! How often have I been coming here? I’m a loyal customer!” Instead of angry yelling, it came out as more of a whine. It phased nor moved either of them.

Yukie-san steered Akaashi towards the counter, fingers digging slightly into his shoulders.

“Akaashi, put your training into action.” She patted his shoulder encouragingly, flashed him a thumbs up, and took a step back. Bokuto-san’s eyes trailed after her, puffing up to exclaim again when Akaashi spoke.

“Bokuto-san, please address your concerns to me. Perhaps I can be of some assistance.” The words were practiced, neutrally polite. ‘You’re like a perfect, hand-crafted customer service robot’ Komi-san had remarked once, and the words neither flattered nor bothered him. He had always kept his calm in even the most dire of situations, and if it made him suitable for interacting with customers, then all the better.

Bokuto-san looked back towards Yukie-san, who was all but getting popcorn out to watch, then back to Akaashi, who seemed slightly more reasonable and maybe more impressionable.

“Yeah! Are you new, Akaashi? I’ve been coming here for years but I don’t remember meeting you.” He jabbed a thumb towards his chest, beaming. “I’m Bokuto, one of the best customers this place has, maybe one of the major reasons why it’s still open-”

“Just tell him what you want to have done Bokuto.” Yukie-san chimed in, with the sort of unimpressed expression that meant that spiel had been recited numerous times before. Pouting a little at her interruption, Bokuto-san turned back to Akaashi.

“I just want to make a hundred birth announcement cards made by this weekend.” Bokuto-san said, still pouting, and Akaashi shot Yukie-san a curious look. Bokuto-san looked a bit young to be a father, true, but perhaps he was just a proud uncle or godfather. A hundred wasn’t too many to request, and the date, while near, wasn’t too unreasonable.

Meeting his gaze levelly, Yukie-sand added, “Show him the picture Bokuto.”

Perking up, Bokuto-san’s took out his phone, showing Akaashi a picture of a dark haired man with equally wild hair as Bokuto-san’s own, a sly grin on his face. Bokuto-san stood on the other side of him, and between the two of them, they were cradling a small bundle. It was surprising to him that Yukie-san might have an objection considering he had seen her step out with men and women alike. “Look closer.” She said, taking the phone from Bokuto-san, ignoring his squawks, zooming in on the bundle. Now that Akaashi was seeing it properly, he realized it was a cat that was swaddled between the two of them.

“Do you know how long we’ve been trying to adopt Ken-kun? Let us have it at half-price Yukie! Don’t be heartless!” Bokuto-san whined, and Akaashi was starting to see why Yukie-san took great pleasure in telling this man no. Clearly, he did not hear it enough. There was also something very wrong with his sense of humor.

“Bokuto-san.” They both whirled to look at Akaashi when he spoke, eyes wide. “First, let me offer my congratulations. Ken-kun is adorable.” Bokuto-san beamed, putting his hands on his hips as he grinned.

“Isn’t he?”

“It is certainly a request we can fulfill by this weekend.”

“Right, right?!”

“But I agree with Yukie-san. Please pay full price.” Bokuto-san looked like he was about to agree, when Akaashi’s words registered, eyes wide. He recoiled as if he’d been hit, squawking out in pain. Yukie-san let a distinctly unlady-like snort out.

“You too Akaashi?!”

“If you are as good a customer as you say, I will take your agreement into consideration for the next time we do business.” Akaashi murmured, already heading to the cash register. “I’ll be sure to have our finest designer on this for you.” Bokuto-san seemed slightly mollified by all of this, following Akaashi along the counter.

“Okay! But only if you make sure they’re the best!”

 

 

\---

 

 

“You handled him pretty well, Akaashi.” Yukie-san said fifteen minutes later, having made popcorn to snack on ( and occasionally toss a few pieces into Bokuto-san’s mouth ) as Bokuto-san and Akaashi had worked out the logistics of the birth announcement he wanted. Subject matter aside, Bokuto-san’s claim of being a good customer here did not seem to be unfounded. He already had all the answers for the questions Akaashi had, right down to the font and font placement, had chattered with him lightly as he had checked out, and left humming. It wasn’t a terribly difficult interaction, which made the praise strange. 

“He doesn’t seem too difficult.” Akaashi said carefully, aware that Yukie-san and Bokuto-san were good friends, and he wanted to be properly mindful of that.

“Sure you can say that Akaashi, but he got Onaga to give him all sorts of discounts the first time he met him.” Yukie-san popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth, chewing it with a self-satisfied smile. “He still does, more times than not.” He had a bad feeling about that smug, calculating look on Yukie-san’s face, busying himself by filling out the proper forms for today’s orders.

“It was all due to your impeccable training, Yukie-san.” He said dryly, smiling slightly when Yukie-san laughed, shaking her head.

“You can try to be cute all you want, but it won’t save you now.” She said in a sing-songy voice as she disappeared into the back of the store, leaving Akaashi with an ominous feeling forming in the pit of his gut.

 

 

\---

 

“Do you ever get the feeling that people are leading lives that are way more interesting than yours?” Akaashi snapped apart his wooden chopsticks as he half-listened to Konoha, brows furrowed. He wasn’t sure if he had made the right choice for lunch today, picking the same dish day after day, but some of the other offerings at the convenience store looked downright sketchy. After a few moment of contemplation, he ate some of the rice and vegetables and decided he’d made the right choice.

“Well, yeah, but we don’t have it so bad.” Sarukui offered dutifully to try to appease his friend, smiling at him comfortingly. “There’s comfort in routine.” As usual, Konoha wasn’t mollified by that, frowning fiercely.

“But don’t you guys get tired of this? We’ve been doing the same thing since high school. Shouldn’t we be trying new things, meeting new people, and taking full advantage of our youth?” Konoha grumbled, picking unhappily at his fried chicken. 

“Is this where you tell us you’re changing your major again?” Akaashi asked pointedly, ignoring the way Konoha glowered.

“Not all of us can have our lives figured out already.” He retorted smartly, Sarukui raising his hands to calm him down.

‘ _If only…_ ’ Akaashi found himself thinking, but what he said instead was, “Switching to law won’t get Kiyoko-san to date you.” Konoha only let out a strangled noise while Sarukui’s smile took on a more amused tint.

 

\---

 

The thing was, Akaashi agreed with Konoha. His life stretched out before him, predictable and drab. He would earn his business degree with a heavy emphasis on international business. He would work at a prestigious company, break his bones and back for the company, and be promoted every few years. If he proved particularly skilled and his English improved, he might be sent overseas to consult. Every so often he would take a vacation to sit on the beach while still not disengaging from work. Perhaps he might meet someone to start a family with. Perhaps he wouldn’t.

Eventually, he would work his way as high as he could into the company and with nowhere else to go and knowing nothing else, he would be empty. He knew this because he already felt that way now.

It was as Konoha had said, they had been doing the same thing since high school, so it was safe to assume nothing would change. The problem was that Akaashi wasn’t sure how to step out of his safe and comfortable routine. Perhaps a simple, quiet life was fine.

 

\---

 

 

For better or for worse, Bokuto-san became a steady fixture in Akaashi’s life. 

He came in at least once a week to shoot the breeze with Yukie-san, to put in more weird orders, or increasingly, just to stop by to say to Akaashi as well. He wasn’t sure if he should feel flattered by all the attention, but any time he felt himself start to waver, he only had to look down at whatever order Bokuto-san was putting in next to be reminded. There was a strong case that Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san were dating, if their lack of physical restraint and how often they were together was anything to go by.

Like a coward, Akaashi could never come right out and ask, and instead got used to packaging everything from mugs to mousepads with their smiling faces on it. It was fine. He was fine.

 

\---

 

 

“Hey, hey, Yukie what are you doing this weekend?” Bokuto-san called as he burst into the store early one Wednesday morning, which was uncharacteristic of him. Usually he went on a run at five in the morning, followed by volleyball practice until eight, when his first class mathematics started. That class ended at noon, and usually he went to get lunch with Kuroo-san and the rest of his friends.

… Not that Akaashi kept track, but often he had found himself reminding Bokuto-san of his own schedule until he felt like he knew it better than his own.

“No. Whatever it is, no.” Yukie-san said, admirably unmoved at the expression of utter devastation that Bokuto-san was giving her. “You still owe me money from your five year broversery.” She added, and making a squawking noise like a bird hitting a window, Bokuto-san quickly turned away from her, eyes widening with delight when he spotted Akaashi.

_He’s like this with everyone. Breathe._ Akaashi reminded himself and his pounding heart, mentally preparing for whatever inanity Bokuto-san was about to propose.

“We’re having a Russia Day Party! Wanna come?” Akaashi blinked owlishly, trying to process that string of information. It was better not to engage, and yet-

“Why?” He asked finally, curious despite himself. Pleased that Akaashi had actually responded, Bokuto-san leaned against the counter, grinning.

“One of Kuroo’s dear adopted children is half-Russian. We want to welcome him into the fold properly.” Bokuto-san paused, which Akaashi had long since learned meant he was going to ruin whatever nice sentiment he had just said. “Also vodka.” 

“I appreciate the invitation, Bokuto-san, but I must decline-” Akaashi started, already going back to responding to an inquiry email when Bokuto-san let out a pitiful whine.

“You always say that Akaashi! You wouldn’t have to stay the whole time! Just five minutes!” Bokuto-san pleaded, eyes wide. Despite himself, he felt moved at Bokuto-san’s efforts, almost enough to agree to just five minutes, because what could it hurt? It might be nice to spend time with Bokuto-san without a counter separating them. 

Before he could entertain such thoughts any further, Yukie-san chimed in. “Stop trying to guilt him with those puppy dog eyes.” Yukie-san murmured in amusement, stepping next to Akaashi to push Bokuto-san’s face back. “I’ll go instead, but on one condition.”

Perking up, Bokuto-san looked ready to agree promptly before he looked off to the side as if suddenly remembering something dark and traumatic. “What is it?”

“Invite Kiyko-san too.” Yukie-san said sweetly, and Bokuto-san whooped, punching his fist into the air.

“Consider it done! Oh! And do you know how to make borscht?” 

With the discussion of Akaashi’s attendance neatly side railed, he had no choice but to continue working while he listened to the two of them chat, feeling a bit disappointed that he hadn’t said ‘yes’ sooner.

The feeling still persisted days later, and he made the mistake of mentioning it to Konoha and Sarukui over lunch.

“Bokuto?” Konoha repeated thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Up until this point, Akaashi had just made sure to reference him as ‘our very loud and very loyal customer’, feeling like it would have invited too many questions if he had referred to him by name.

“That name sounds pretty familiar…” Sarukui agreed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. Just when Akaashi was about to suggest maybe they had seen him around campus, since apparently Bokuto-san was well-known and popular, both of them jolted forward at the same time, eyes wide.

“Wait, Bokuto Koutarou?!” Akaashi’s brows furrowed dangerously, a deep sense of dread settling over him.

“Do you know him?” He asked slowly, Konoha fishing out his phone to pull up Youtube.

“Me and Sarukui just started watching his channel recently. These guys do all sorts of hilarious reaction videos, stunts, and they throw really big parties.” It sounded right, and as soon as Konoha clicked on a video and heard a familiar ‘hey hey hey!’ he knew. Even though it was unnecessary, he took the phone from Konoha to watch Kuroo-san peer into the camera with an ‘oya oya’, Bokuto-san poking his head on the opposite side, echoing his friend ( he hoped ).

Distantly, he was aware of Konoha and Sarukui bemoaning the fact that they could have been going to these parties this whole time, but he was too busy with trying to keep his heart intact. Seeing all the pictures should have prepared him for the video, but the easy banter, inside jokes, and the way these two looked at each other with such naked affection was more devastating in motion. 

“So a lot of you have been asking after the really tall, lanky guy who has been showing up in our videos recently-” Bokuto-san was saying, mock solemnly, eliciting a laugh from Kuroo-san.

“Don’t lie Bo, it’s mostly been about his hot sister.” Kuroo-san corrected, Bokuto-san taking it in stride.

“Akaashi. Hey, Akaashi.” He glanced up from the video, a bit dazed, to see Konoha and Sarukui looking at him in concern.

“So is that the guy? If so, you need to tell him we’re all showing up with or without an invitation. If Kiyoko-san is going to be there…” Konoha said wistfully, fist clenched hopefully. Sarukui nodded in agreement, expression serious.

“They’re always surrounded by good looking people.” Sarukui confirmed, taking Akaashi’s already sunken heart and stepping on it just a little.

“I’ll think about it.” Akaashi muttered, handing back the phone, not sure if he could watch the rest of it. Not with how Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san kept making eyes at each other.

“Akaashi. I have never asked you for anything before.” Sarukui said, Akaashi dead eyeing at that.

“You always ask me for things. You asked me to cover you for lunch, for your Chem lab notes, to go with you to the bar last weekend as a wing man-” 

“I have never asked you for anything of this magnitude before.” Sarukui amended quickly, deftly ignoring Konoha’s snickering. “Please get us an invite. If you don’t like it, we can leave.”

“We need to enjoy our youth.” Konoha agreed, nudging Akaashi companionably with his shoulder. “Besides, you should have fun sometime. Why not now?”

Akaashi took a moment to consider these arguments, weighing them carefully in his mind. ‘People would rather be certain they’re miserable than risk being happy’. He had heard that once, and if that didn’t describe his predicament, what would?

“You just want to try to hit on Kiyoko-san.” Akaashi said with a small sigh, and Konoha gave him a big grin, unrepentant. 

 

\---

 

“Having fun?” Akaashi turned his attention from watching Konoha and Sarukui trying unsuccessfully to capture Kiyoko-san’s attention ( Yukie-san was having far more success ), expression a carefully studied neutral. 

When he had first arrived, Bokuto-san had greeted him and the others enthusiastically, and every so often had come to check up on them to make sure they were having fun as he made the rounds. All of it had been inconspicuously solo, even though Akaashi had seen Kuroo-san stick to Bokuto-san’s side for most of the night otherwise. It made him feel slightly uneasy that he was being approached by him now, especially with that knowing smirk on his face.

“I’m more curious as to how you two can afford all of this.” Akaashi stated dryly, since there was at least fifty people in attendance, and there were numerous games set up. There had been an obstacle course that had housed a trampoline and a makeshift water slide ( which had made Akaashi concerned over having to take someone to the hospital, so he had stopped Sarukui from joining in ), there had been a drunken Russian trivia game with actual buzzers, and Lev’s sister had been teaching a gaggle of highly interested men a few words in Russian, giving them shots, and then making those who flubbed the words drink more. The alcohol alone was probably more than Akaashi made in a week, maybe two.

“Spoken like a true business major.” Kuroo-san said easily, hand tucked in the pocket of his swim trunks. “If you must know, we survive off of our viewers’ generous donations as well as some sponsorships.” Which were not subtly put in the videos at all, from what Akaashi had seen. Bokuto-san shouting about the virtues of a particular supplement in between squinting at the screen as if reading a teleprompter had become the definition of ‘second hand embarrassment’ for him.

“You could be doing better for yourselves.” Kuroo-san turned to look at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised in interest. It must have been the alcohol he had been drinking because he found himself talking at length- “Most other channels that have as many viewers as you two do have merchandise they sell on the side, which earns them a tidy profit. Things like mugs or t-shirts are simple to put your catchphrases on or even as giveaways to loyal subscribers.”

“People really do eat up that ‘oya oya’ stuff.” Kuroo-san agreed, watching Akaashi thoughtfully.

And yet somehow, it didn’t stop there. “Your product placement is tacky and obvious. You churn out so much content that it’s starting to become lower quality. It might be better if you focused on a video every week instead of every few days. Your Q&A videos are particularly well received, and yet you two don’t do them often enough-”

“Woah, woah, let me stop you there Akaashi. These are all really good suggestions, and if we’re going to continue in this vein, I’ll need my partner.” The casual statement of that word made Akaashi’s stomach twist, and then nauseatingly fill with butterflies as Kuroo-san called Bokuto-san over. Obediently, Bokuto-san came over, dripping wet from multiple trips through the makeshift waterslide, beaming happily and obliviously to the heart attack he was giving Akaashi.

“What’s up?” Bokuto-san asked, snatching away Kuroo-san’s cup and taking a drink out of it, ignoring the other man’s protests.

After a slight scuffle, one that Akaashi had neither the inclination nor the energy to break up, Kuroo-san slung an arm around Bokuto-san’s ( broad ) shoulders, smirking at him.

“You’ve been holding out on me. Your favored Akaashi is not just a pretty face.” Akaashi wasn’t sure what made him flush more, being referred to as ‘favored’ or the wink that Bokuto-san sent him.

“I told you, didn’t I? He’s really smart!”

“Very blunt too.” Kuroo-san chimed in, and as they both nodded disparagingly over this, Akaashi cleared his throat.

“I’m sure Kuroo-san can fill you in on the gist of it, so if you’ll excuse me…” 

Before he knew it, both of them were on either side of him, their hands placed gently if firmly on his shoulders.

“I want to hear more of what you have to say, Akaashi.” Kuroo-san all but purred, with Bokuto-san grinning on his other side, though his eyes had taken on a sharp, almost predatory look.

“We’ve been thinking of expanding this juncture of ours and making it into more than just a hobby. But we need someone with the right know how. We’re both smart and dashing guys, but this is outside the realm of owl facts and chemistry.” Bokuto-san said seriously, Kuroo-san making a displeased noise.

“Bo, nothing it outside the realm of chemistry. Remember that dry ice experiment-”

“Highly dangerous and unprofessional.” Akaashi supplied quickly, and both of them just turned to each other and beamed as if they knew something he didn’t.

 

\---

 

Just as Akaashi had feared, the unknown secret that Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san shared had apparently been how to manipulate him into managing their budding youtube channel. Under his strict supervision and after months of haggling with vendors before settling on one that was reasonably priced for their quality, they opened up a small merchandise shop with two t-shirts and a mug, demand soon outstripping stock.

When he wasn’t scrambling to keep their inventory at acceptable levels, he was trying to employ other students to help him with video editing, lighting and filming. Luckily, Konoha seemed to find a knack for such a thing, and though he received endless amounts of teasing for switching his major over again, he seemed content for once, animatedly chatting about his classes instead of what girls were in them.

Sarukui too, seemed happier most days now that he was constantly surrounded by giggling girls, though Akaashi had noted his sincere interest in one Mai Nametsu. The two of them seemed to be content to circle around each other, slowly getting to know each other, and flirting before committing to anything official.

As for Akaashi, he found that his weekends were now chock full of errands and events, that he was putting all the theories he was learning into a practical application, and if he got to admire all different sides of Bokuto-san, that was just a bonus. 

Because even though they had tightened up the quality of the videos and interspersed them with more request videos and fan interaction ones, the most important question hadn’t been answered for him yet: were Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san actually dating?

 

\---

 

“Hey, hey, what about this spot? It’s pretty secluded and the view is pretty cool!” Bokuto-san exclaimed, trekking along the beach tirelessly, as if carrying all the equipment, provisions, and their gear hadn’t tired him out at all. Which it probably hadn’t, considering the universe had been cruel enough to make Bokuto-san a nationally ranked athlete with the body to show for it. Not that Akaashi had been watching it too closely.

“It seems fine. Let’s do a few test shots.” Akaashi said, helping Bokuto-san set their things against a nearby log, all to aware of how close Bokuto-san was next to him. Recently, the two of them had been sent on all sorts of errands in the name of bettering the channel and because Akaashi could keep Bokuto-san reigned in, but since Akaashi knew better, he had to wonder if this was some sort of odd payment for all the help he offered. Kuroo-san especially seemed to be amused about shooing them out to all sorts of places, seemingly nonpulsed about them spending time alone together. So, perhaps not together? Or he knew Bokuto-san wasn’t the type to cheat even if someone threw themselves at him ( not that Akaashi ever would. He liked to think he had some self respect left, even if he still hadn’t managed to stop flushing every time Bokuto-san slung an arm over his shoulder ).

Carelessly, Bokuto-san took out his phone to give to Akaashi so they could do a few test videos, their fingers brushing together in his eagerness. Before Akaashi could reboot, he kicked his shoes and socks off, laughing.

“Isn’t this the best? I love the ocean!” Bokuto-san whooped as he ran into the waves, whining about how cold it was before turning back to Akaashi, laughing. “The water’s fine! You should come in!”

“Try that before you say it’s colder than Kiyoko-san’s brush offs, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said dryly, recording Bokuto-san kicking through the waves for a few moments, scanning around them briefly, then turning his attention back to Bokuto-san. It was utterly ridiculous to have a crush on him, considering there was the high likelihood he was taken, and even if he wasn’t, it wasn’t as if he had a shortage of admirers. Bokuto-san may be strange, but he also drew people to him as easy as breathing, and being the life of the party was an understatement for him. Where would he fit in Akaashi’s tidy plans for the future? When had he started believing he’d be around for this long? Someone as talented as Bokuto-san had a bright future ahead of him, and there was no guarantee he’d remember everyone he’d formed ties with right now- 

He jolted out of his thoughts when Bokuto-san came barreling toward him, grinning.

“What’s with that face? Are you hungry?” He asked, hunkering down to start unpacking some of the food they’d brought along, handing Akaashi one of the convenience store bentos they’d picked up along the way. It was strange that for all of Bokuto-san’s seeming obliviousness, there were times that he could read Akaashi so easily that he was afraid he knew everything. 

He accepted the food easily enough, settling down next to Bokuto-san as he dug out a water bottle.

“Or is it something else?” Akaashi paused mid-bite to turn to look at Bokuto-san, trying for a neutral expression, but he was sure by the way Bokuto-san’s smile turned sly, he could tell he was surprised. “You’ve been really quiet lately. I thought it was just all the work we’ve been having you do, but you’ve never complained. Yukie said you’ve been fine at work, and Saru and Konoha haven’t said anything about your classes getting more difficult…” Akaashi’s brows snapped together, annoyed at both the rapidly accelerating beat of his heart and the fact that Bokuto-san was only observant when he wanted him to be the least. “Do you have a crush on someone?” He asked, and Akaashi forced himself to swallow down his food quickly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. If you have time to waste thinking about my love life, why not spend it studying?” Bokuto-san let out a wounded sound, and thankfully the subject was forgotten for the rest of the excursion. 

 

\---

 

In the end, the resolution to the problem that had kept him up so many nights was pretty anticlimactic.

“You know we’re not dating right.” Kuroo-san told him one lazy Saturday as Bokuto-san sang some off-key pop song in the kitchen, making what he assured them would be the best BBQ they had ever had, but in reality had just made the whole apartment so smokey they had to open all the windows and doors.

Akaashi had been in the middle of checking inventory for their store when he choked on nothing, turning to look at Kuroo-san in annoyance, not sure if he could trust someone who was perpetually pulling pranks and messing with people. “It’s really none of my business-” 

“Bo’s like that with everyone, and in the beginning, it got a lot of views. It’s the foundation of our success.” Kuroo-san continued, completely unrepentant as he grinned at him, smug as a cat. He had the gall to laugh at the strangled noise that Akaashi made, patting him comfortingly on his shoulder as he got up. “But he really likes you, and I want him to be happy.” His face darkened slightly, and he sneered down at him. It would have been intimidating if Akaashi didn’t know better. “Don’t make me regret telling you, because I could have just left you two to fumble around in the dark for two more years.”

A bit speechless for once, Akaashi could only watch him as Kuroo-san started towards the door, calling out a goodbye to Bokuto-san casually.

Bokuto-san peeked his head out around the corner, looking a bit crestfallen. “You’re leaving already? What about the BBQ?” He waved a stick of charred looking meat enticing, to which Kuroo-san only made a face.

“No thanks, just thinking about having to sit through another meal with the two of you making googly eyes at each other is enough to make me lose my appetite. Have fun kids.” The door shutting was the only sound in the apartment for a while, both of them turning to each other slightly stunned and various shades of red.

Finally, Bokuto-san cleared his throat, and completely serious he asked, “So should we send out notices-?”

“You’re not getting the employee discount for this, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
